Just Some Time
by Professor Farfie
Summary: Ron gets ahold of Hermione's Time Turner and lands in the Marauder's time. [contains slash]
1. one

_author notes_ i looked around and realized: Hey! Ron never gets to time travel!!! so, here we are. enjoy.   
and i do realize i have other stories i should be working on, but sometimes muses just don't let up with an idea! *glares at my muse, Charlie Weasley* 

_warnings_ slash. it's official, i can't write anything without boyXboy love. 

_spoilers_ most likely spoils on up to OtoP (GoF at least, anyway) 

_disclaimer_ if they were mine, i'd be doing more to them than this. alas, it's jk rowling's genius, not mine. 

**Just Some Time**

"Oh, drats!" Hermione Granger exclaimed, digging through her bag. She frowned and looked over at her friend, Ron Weasley. "I forgot my Arithmancy book. I'll be right back, okay?" 

"Mmhmm..." Ron muttered a response, head burried in a book. Ron paid no mind as she dashed away from their secluded spot in the library. His eyes shifted from line to line on his book, enrapt. Then, slowly, he let his eyes slip from _Sexuality: A Muggle and Wizard Anthology_ to spot the glimmering gold resting in the seat next to him. His eyes widened at the sight. A Time Turner. 

Ron had guessed that Hermione had got another one, it now being their seventh year and her taking more NEWT classes than most, but he had never seen it. His fingers twitched around his book as he fought not to grab it. He tightened his grip and prayed for his friend Harry Potter, who was currently in a detention with Professor Snape, to come and save him from his curious doom. Sadly, his prayer was not answered and he dropped his book, snatching up the gold chain. He eyed the hourglass that dangled from it. Setting his book on the table, Ron leaned back onto the two-hind legs of the chair to inspect it. 

Oddly enough, Ron had the practice of leaning back in his chair for years. He had perfected the art. Yet, today, the chair desided to slip. He attempted to catch himself from falling back, but it didn't work. In fact, the only thing he can recall is watching the Time Turner spin and fly up into the air, the chain caught around his wrist. 

¤¤¤¤

"ACK!" 

"Holy Merlin!" 

"Woah!" 

"Eek!" 

The four exclamations erupted around Ron as he landed on the floor. Shaking his head and blinking, he went to get up. That's when he noticed that the floor was awfully soft. Opening his eyes wide, he turned his head and let his eyes lock onto a pair of amber eyes. Yelping, Ron leaped out of the lap. Breathing heavily, he looked around him. The table, previously occupied by himself and Hermione, were four boys staring at him. 

The boy he had apparently used as a landing pad looked oddly familiar, with golden hinted, light brown hair and eyes that nearly glowed in the candle-light. Next to him sat yet another familiar face, with shoulder length black hair, a wide grin, and sparkling blue eyes. A short, rather plump boy stared at him with wide green eyes. While next to him a Harry Potter - Look - Alike, minus the green eyes, sat eyeing him. 

"Where the hell did you come from?" The long-haired boy asked. 

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked, dumbfounded. "Where did _you_ come from?" 

"Excuse me, but your the one that appeared in the middle of the air and landed on poor Remus' lap." The boy replied. Ron blinked. _Remus?_ Slowly he lifted his hand, which still held the gold chain. He let his eyes travel down the chain to... It was gone. The hourglass was gone. Upon further examination, Ron saw that the clasp has broken during the fall. Meaning the Time Turner was probably lost somewhere in time, if his memory of Charms class was correct. 

"Bloody hell." Ron mumbled, his eyes rolling up into his head as the news finally hit him. The four boys watched as he fell to the ground, unconcious. 


	2. two

_author notes_ *in Mr. Burns' style* Excellent! muwahaah. (no, i dont' know where i was going with that.... just go with the flow, people) anyway, so you want to know the pairing, huh? well... I'm not going to tell you! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! *evil cackle fades into background, lightning flashes, Muse Charlie runs for cover* 

_Spoiler Alert_ OotP spoiler in this chapter. it's mini, but important. so now readie-Ootp, probably no readie this. And if you haven't read OotP, what are you waiting for?! *tosses copy of book to you and forces you into chair for a long read* 

**Just Some Time ¤ Chapter Two**

Ron was vaguely aware of voices around him. He attempted to open his eyes, but they refused to lift. Instead, he focused on the voices, trying to decipher what they were saying. 

"He just apeared out of thin air, Headmaster!" A voice exclaimed. 

"Indeed..." A voice that reminded Ron oddly of Headmaster Dumbledore. 

"Right into Remus' lap!" Another voice squeeked. 

"I wish you'd quit bringing that up." The original voice replied. 

"Shouldn't we wake him up? See who he is?" Yet another voice asked. Ron was starting to think he was in a crawded room. And for all he knew, he could be. 

"We don't want to traumatise him, James!" A voice responded, and by this time Ron was losing count. 

"He fainted! It's not like he hit his head or something!" The one named James responded. 

"With all this noise, he's bound to wake up sooner or later." The original voice told them. 

"Hush, Moony!" Two voices teased at once. Ron was finally tired of figuring out who was who and now that he had just heard two familiar names, he felt it was about time he opened his eyes. Doing just that, he was greeted with five faces. One being a slightly younger Albus Dumbledore. 

"Professor Dumbledore!" Ron exclaimed, sitting up in the bed. He looked around to see that he was in the Infirmary. Ron glanced briefly at the four boys he had seen earlier and turned back to the older man. "Professor, something really weird has happened!" 

"Indeed it has." Dumbledore replied, and Ron wasn't shocked to hear the amusement in his voice. "It seems you know me, but I don't know you." 

"Oh God, it really happened..." Ron whispered, eyes darting around. 

"Can you tell us your name?" Dumbledore asked. 

"Ron Weasley." Ron told them. Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a minute. 

"You wouldn't be realted to an Arthur Weasley by any chance?" He wondered. 

"That's my father." Ron told them. The four boys shared a look, while Dumbledore either looked deeply amused or thoughtful, Ron couldn't decide which. It was the one they called James that spoke next. 

"Uh, he only graduated two years ago... I don't recall him haivng a kid." James informed him. Ron let his head fall back into the pillow. It really happened. He had fell through time. And if he was as smart as he though he was, the boy who had spoke to him was James Potter. Harry's dad. A very much alive Harry's dad. An alive, seventeen year old Harry's dad. Ron was shocked. And just a tad worried. 

"Um, Professor Dumbledore?" Ron said softly. "I think I know what's going on, but it'll be hard to believe." 

"Considering you fell from thin air, I doubt that will be a problem." The long haired boy told him. Ron was now sure this was Sirius Black. That meant the amber eyed boy next to him was Remus Lupin, and just behind him Peter Pettigrew. Ron tried not to look at the boy who would become his rat. 

"Well, the thing is my friend Hermione had a Time Turner." Ron explained. "She's a picture perfect student, you know. And she was taking so many NEWT classes, they decided to allow her acces to one. Anyway, I kinda of got ahold of it and was looking at it while in the library. I fell and... landed here." 

"In Moony's lap!" Peter grinned. Remus shot him a look, but said nothing. 

"The question now is, what time did you come from? Not to mention, what should we do with you while you are here and how to get you back?" Dumbledore replied. 

"W-well," Ron stammered. "I came from the future, becasue I know some of you there... but your older of course..." 

"Really? Am I still a hunk?" Sirius asked, with a wide grin. Ron's eyes widened, trying to figure out how to answer that. 

"You came from Hogwarts?" Dumbledore questioned. Ron nodded. "What house?" 

"Gryffindor." 

"Hey, he can stay with us untill everything is figured out!" James announced. He gave Ron a smile. "Since we know all aobut your Time Travel, it shouldn't be a problem." 

"Yeah, Headmaster!" Sirius agreed. "Besides ever since that Mitchell fella transfered to India we've had a spair bed." 

"Yes, I've been meaning to get Minerva to remove it, but she said it was so crowded with things she was afraid to." Dumbledore mused. James and Sirius shared sheepish grins. Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "Yes, I suppose that would be a nice arrangement. Once Madame Pomfrey allows Mr. Weasley to leave, that is." 

¤¤¤¤

Ron was just a bit miffed. Not in the angry sense, but more in the 'oh, shit, what have I done to myself now' way. He was due to meet the Headmaster in his office that afternoon. Dumbledore had decided that he should adjust to the new environment before tackling the 'what are we to do with you' questions. 

In the mean time he was standing in the middle of his future dorm room, but it currently belonged to the four boys staring at him. They've been playing this game for the past few hours. Ron would shift from foot to foot, James would cough, Peter wopuld make an odd noise, Sirius would grin, and Remus would turn a page in his book. Ron was about to head to Dumbledore's office early when Sirius finally decided to speak up. 

"So... What's the future like?" He asked, eyes bright. 

_Well, let's see._ Ron thought to himself. You fell through a Veil, Remus is a teacher, Peter is a Death Eater, and James is dead. 

"I haven't noticed much of a difference." Ron mumbled instead. 

"Please, something must be different!" Sirius exclaimed in a bored tone. Ron looked around, as though looking. 

"Well... Our beds face the other direction." He told them. 

"I'm dissapointed." Sirius informed him. 

"Hey!" James suddenly said, causing Peter to jump (as he was sitting right next to him). "I just thought of something! You said that you knew who we were! How?" 

Everyone looked at Ron, even Remus peaked over his volume. "Well... Er... My best friend is... Harry Potter..." He paused a moment, looking at their faces. Seeing that they were not really making the connection, he continued. "Harry is your son, James." 

"I have a kid?" James glanced over at Sirius, who smirked. "You kidding me?" 

"No." 

"That's it!" Sirius threw up his hands. "I don't want to live in a world where Prongs can reproduce!" 

"I think James would create a cute baby." Peter spoke up. The room fell to silence as they all stared at him. James coughed and Ron was certain he heard a faint giggle from Remus' bed. 

¤¤¤¤

_end notes_ seriously people, who do you want Ron paired with here? i have a huge idea who i'm gonna set him with, but i live to please, so let me know! ^.^ 


	3. three

_author notes_ well what do you know, most of the reveiwers wanted the same couple as i did! *giggles* yay! 

**Just Some Time ¤ Chapter Three**

Ron sat in the empty Headmaster's office, looking around. Dumbledore had gone to check on something, stating that he would be back in a while. Ron had been waiting for a few minutes before he got really bored. He was about to go touch the Sorting Hat when the door opened. Dumbledore bustled in and sat behind the desk. The old man smiled at him. "Lemon drop?" 

"Sure!" Dumbledore looked a bit shocked at having someone finally accept his lemon drops, but handed Ron one nonetheless. 

"Now then," Dumbledore began. "We seem to have a problem. I was just down with Professor Flitwick, discussing Time Turners. It seems what I feared is true." 

"What?" Ron asked. 

"Time Turners of this era are not as powerful as they obviously are in your time. They only have the ability to travel a few hours, or at most a couple of days." Dumbledore explained. "I'm afraid... your stuck here until we can find a way to get you back. There are probably spells that can be used, but I'm wary of attempting them. The Ministry of Magic keep close tabs on such things." 

"Then what am I suppose to do?" Ron asked, frantic. "I'm in my last year at school, I need to study!" 

"It would be much too difficult to explain your sudden appearance in classes, I'm afraid." Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully. "I suppose we could allow you acces to the library and let you independantly continue your courses. If you are still here at the end of the year, I will allow you to take your NEWTs. How will that be?" 

"Sounds fine!" Ron smiled. "So, er, I'm staying with the Gryffindors?" 

"If you want to. Though, a warning, those four a quite the troublemakers." Dumbledore said. 

"Oh, heh, I can handle that." Ron grinned. If only Dumbledore knew the things Ron had done through his six years at Hogwarts. 

"One last thing before you go." Dumbledore leaned forward, suddenly serious. "Don't speak of the future to anyone. You can talk about it, yes. But no important information. Even the slightest phrase can end up disrupting the future." 

"Okay." Ron agreed. He bit his lip nervously. He knew that was going to be the difficult part. He knew too much about those around him, and Ron wasn't best known for his secrecy. 

"Another thing, you won't be able to come to the Great Hall for meals, so I'm giving you access to the kitchens." Ron immediately perked up. 

¤¤¤¤

"Now listen up, Ronnie." Sirius said, draping his arm over Ron's shoulders. 

"Uh, it's Ron." 

"Right, Ronnie, there is something you need to know if your going to hang out with us, okay?" Ron gulped and glanced at the other three boys looking at him intently. They all sat out by the lake, it being a glorious Saturday. 

"And that would be...?" Ron asked. 

"There are certain people here that you can not associate with." Sirius told him in a, well, serious tone."And I'm sure you can guess, if the future is anything like today. Slytherins. They are alright enough, now that Lucius Malfoy is gone. They don't have their disgusting pride anymore. But there is still one left that I take it upon myself to play with." 

"You really should leave Snape alone, Padfoot." Remus commented from behind yet another book. Ron's eyes widend. 

"Snape? He's here?" Ron squeeked. _Of coruse he's here, idiot!_ Ron reprimanded himself. He went to Hogwarts, too. 

"You know him?" James asked. 

"Unfortunetly." 

"Well, looks like another to join the We Hate Snivilous Club." Sirius grinned. 

"Sirius, you know darn well the club was dismantled." Remus said, closing his book. "After McGonogal kept us from handing out the pamplets, we couldn't get enough members." 

"I say we re-start it. The W.H.S. shall rise again! After all, we need to torture him on into adulthood!" Sirius told them. "Why, I bet Snape woudln't know what to do if we didn't play a prank on him once a week at least." 

"It's not what he would do, it's what you would do." Remus replied. "Maybe get a life, hmm?" 

"Ah, Moony, not that again." Sirius whined. 

"We are graduating in less than a year, Sirius-" 

"And we need to prepare for the future." The other three finished. Ron laughed lightly. Remus glared at them a moment, then glanced over at James and breaking into a smirk. Upon looking at Harry's future father, Ron held in a giggle. He was attempting the impossible by running his hands through his hair to straighten it and tugging at his robes. 

"Uh-oh." Sirius muttered, leaning close to Ron. "Here comes Miss Head Girl and enter's what I like to call Whipped-Prongs." 

"I am not!" James hissed, before standing and dusting off the back of his jeans. Ron and the others stood as well and Ron nearly fell back when he saw who was comming. At first glance, it look just like Ginny. Except he couldn't see many freckles, and when she came close enough, he saw green eyes. James smiled as the girl stopped near them. "Hello, Lily." 

"Hi, James." Lily replied, eyeing him up and down. 

"H-How are you today?" James stammered. 

"Told ya, whipped." Sirius muttered out of the corner of his mouth. Ron stiffled a laugh and Remus shot them a look. 

"James, I've been meaning to talk with you... Could we go somewhere alone?" Lily asked. James' eyes widened to the size of a house-elves, and like one he followed her obediantly back to the castle. When he was out of site, Sirius broke down cackling. 

"That boy is in deeper than he will admit!" Sirius crowed. Remus shook his head and went to pick his book up. 

"Wonder what she wanted." Peter mused. 

"Who cares?" Sirius broke into a wide grin. "Look who comes our way!" 

"Oh no." Remus said under his breath. A few meters away from their tree a boy in all black trudged past. Ron immediately reconigsed the Black hair and large nose. 

"Snivilous, what a pleasant suprise!" Sirius called. The Slytherin stopped, his back stiffening. "Care to join us for a spot of tea? Or do you have a date with a shampoo bottle? I say, it's about time!" 

"I am out of here before this goes too far." Remus told them, gathering his books and heading for the castle. Ron hesitated, then out of a sudden want to spend time with the young version of hsi future professor, followed Remus toward the school. 


	4. four

**Just Some Time ¤ Chapter Four**

Much to Ron's own suprise, Remus practically dissapeared upon entering the castle doors. After searching a ways for him, Ron decided to think like a bookworm. After spending six years with one Hermione Granger, this was rather easy to do. And so, he found Remus sitting in the back of the school library, near the restricted section. 

Unable to help himself, he watched the boy a moment. Remus was sitting next to the window, the sun streaming across his face. He was reading the book in his hands intently. After a few seconds of patience, which Ron was shocked he was able to use, Remus shifted and the title of the book was in plain sight._Sexuality: A Muggle and Wizard Anthology_. Ron smiled and stepped into veiw. 

"Nice book." 

Remus jumped and quickly hid the book under the table, looking up at Ron. He fidgeted a moment before speaking. "Uh... Hi." 

"Hey, Profes-er-Remus." Ron stammered. Remus raised an eyebrow. 

"Did you almost call me 'professor'?" He asked curiously. Ron sighed and sat down at the table, entwinging his fingers together. 

"Sorry, can't tell you." Ron smiled slightly. "Dumbledore told me not to speak of the future. You have no idea how hard that is. I've only been here a day, but I feel like I'm hiding all these secrets." 

"Well, you are." Remus replied. Ron frowned, but didn't snap due to the friendly appearance of Remus' expression. 

"So, why are you reading that?" Ron asked, gesturing towards the hidden book. Remus blushed slighty and Ron was suddenly tempted to giggle, but refrained from it. 

"Uh, research." Remus mumbled. 

"Really now?" Ron grinned. "Yeah, that was my excuse, too." 

Remus simply glanced at him, before clearing his throat. "So, how much do you know about us? I know you can't talk about the future, but it shouldn't be a problem to talk about stuff that we already know." 

"Well..." Ron thought a moment. "I know James, Sirius, and Peter are Animagi." Remus' eyes widened and Ron bit his lip. "and I know that your-" 

"No." Remus interupted. "Don't say it, please." 

"Why not?" Ron gave him a confused look. Remus' reaction was quite different from the way he was in the future. Ron can still recall the night in the Shriecking Shack when Professor Lupin had calmly admitted to being a werewolf. This younger version of his teacher seemed almost afraid of speaking the word outloud. 

"It's complicated." 

"Explain it to me, then." Ron offered. Remus stared at him a moment before standing. Ron watched, almost afraid that Remus was leaving, before he saw the teen place the book back on it's shelf. Remus ran his fingers over the spines, shooting a small glance Ron's way. 

"Something happened last year and.. I've been a bit reactive when it comes to the topic." Remus told him, returning to his seat. Ron furrowed his brow in thought, then suddenly realization dawned on his face. 

"The Shriekcing Shack incident... With Snape." Ron whispered. 

"You really do know all of us in the future." Was all Remus said, before he stood and left a confused Ron sitting by himself. 

¤¤¤¤

"So, spill!" Sirius demanded, resting his broom agaisnt his shoulder and looking over at a flustered James. 

"Did you kiss?" Peter piped up. 

"No, they didn't kiss! Sheesh, Wormtail!" Sirius rolled his eyes at the shorter boy. Peter opened his mouth, frowned, then sighed. Sirius watched him shuffle over to the stands before turning back to James. "So... Did you kiss?" 

"Wha-! Sirius!" James stammered. A blush spread across his cheeks. 

"Come on, Prongs!" Sirius grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. "You can tell me!" 

"Now.. we didn't kiss." James murmered. "She.. a-asked me out for the next Hogsmede weekend." 

"Woah!" Sirius gapped, then agains grinned. "That's great! James, you sly-stag!" 

"Shut up, Sirius." James smiled. He turned and set his own broom down against a box on the Quidditch pitch's ground. "This is the second time this week the team is late! Where the hell are they?" 

"Probably having an orgy in the shower room." 

"Padfoot!" James exclaimed, laughing. Sirius simply grinned. 

"So, what do you think of Ron?" Sirius suddenly asked. James shrugged. "I kinda like him. He's a bit cute, ya know." 

"Oh, God." James rolled his eyes. "Here it comes. Another notch for your bed post, Padfoot?" 

"Nah, I'm not one to interfere with a friend's persuit." Sirius said secretively. 

"What about when you stole Jenna Marsters from Peter?" James asked, eyebrow raised. "And what friend? Who likes him?" 

"No." 

"Come on, Padfoot! Spill!" James ordered. Sirius gave him an amused look and James sighed. "Us Marauders aren't suppose to keep secrets." 

"Oh, alright." Sirius relented. "Haven't you noticed how Moony has been hiding behind his books even more since Ron showed up yesterday? I mean, sure Moony is a bookworm, but he's never been this bad." 

"So you think that Remus..." 

"Likes Ron." Sirius finished. "Well, maybe not like-like, but he definitely is attracted. Ah, Prongs, be happy your not a dog. We can feel so many emotions from others." 

"Whatever, Padfoot." James snickered at Sirius wistful expression. 


	5. five

_author's notes_ to the reveiwer Alex: woah, hun, calm down! so many questions! my head is hurting! don't worry, all shall be revealed in time! *twilight music* so says Charlie. *slaps Muse Charlie on the butt* 

In this chapter we discuss the idea of Ron telling them about Voldemort and such. 

**Just Some Time ¤ Chapter Five**

A day had passed and Ron was starting to think Remus was avoiding him. Everytime he would go near the werewolf, he would pick up a book and start reading. Much to Ron's own shock, no one seemed to want to know about the future. Whether it was because Dumbledore told them not to ask, Ron couldn't tell. Whatever it was, Ron was glad. He really didn't need to be in the position in which the future was questioned. He didn't know how well he would be able to hide the fact that James only had a few more years to live. 

It was in the evening of his third night there that Ron found himself alone with Peter, much to his own displeasure. Remus was tutoring someone, while Sirius and James were doing Merlin knows what. Ron suspected yet another prank on the Slytherins, for he had seen them leave with a bucket of red and yellow paint. 

"Hey, Ron?" Peter's slightly high voice interupted his thoughts. Ron looked over at the small boy sitting on the bed across from him. Peter had a thoughtful expression on his face. 

"Uh, yeah, Peter?" 

"Are you homesick?" Peter asked. Ron blinked, then leaned back against the headboard. 

"Well, sure." Ron said softly. "I am... a bit." 

"I was just curious." Peter explained. "Because you don't really seem like it, is all." 

"I don't?" 

"Not really." Peter told him. Ron frowned. 

"I guess... I'm not really." He replied. "I mean, I miss my friends. I miss Harry and Hermione, I even miss going to class. But there are a lot of things I don't miss from the future. And I'm just a bit relieved that I'm not having to be in the middle of it all." 

"The middle of what?" Peter asked. Ron looked away, pulling his knees up to hug them. There was a moment of silence, before Peter spoke again. "I wont tell anyone, if your worried about revealing something." 

"The thing is..." Ron sighed. "I have a chance to change things for the future, if I was to tell you and the others. But Dumbledore said not to. Who knows what would happen if I let something slip?" Ron took a deep breath and looked hard at Peter, who fidgeted under his gaze. "I'll tell you this much, there's going to be a war. My friends are in the midst of it right now. And I'm not there to help them. But I could change everything if I only told you all how it starts... But I can't." 

"Why not?" A voice spoke up. Ron jerked his head up to see Remus standing in the doorway. The golden eyed boy walked forward and stood next to Ron. "Shouldn't you take the chance that fate has given you?" 

"I can't. The Ministry-" 

"It's not like they would know, now is it?" Remus interupted. "Everything would turn out differently." 

"Exactly." Ron said. "I could end up never being born. Or never meeting Harry! Or-" 

"So the question is: Would it be worth it?" Remus told him. 

"Why are you so insistant, anyway?" Ron suddenly snapped. Remus blinked in shock at his tone. "What do you know that I don't? Why do you want me to reveal things that I'm not allowed?" 

"I'm just thinking, is all." Remus said softly. He paused a moment, then slowly sat down at the edge of the bed, inches away from Ron. Remus opens his mouth to speak, but then looks over at Peter, like he just noticed him. He jerks his head towards the door. Peter gives a heavy sigh and leaves, pouting. Remus smiles at the retreating boy, then turns back to Ron. "Ron, there are a lot of things that happen in life that shouldn't of happened to begin with. The thing with Snape last year. That should of never happened. If I had been warned before hand, I might of been able to stop it." 

"Is this what it's about?" Ron asked. 

"I know haunted looks when I see them, Ron. I've carried them most my life." Remus looked up and their eyes locked. "I just think that if talking about it would ease the suffering, isn't it worth it?" 

"How do you know?" Ron whispered. 

"Do you think I'm actually reading all those books while your around?" Remus chuckled lightly. "I'm a wonderful observer, Ron. And I've been observing you." 

_'And I've been observing you.'_ The words repeating in Ron's head. Without any self control, he felt himself leaning closer to the werewolf. Even Ron isn't sure what he was about to do, all he knows is he's not too happy when the door bursts open. 

"You guys-" Peter's voice is slightly frantic. 

"Come on, Wormtail!" Sirius laughs, not noticing the two on the bed. "I'm quite sure it's safe to come into our own dorm room." 

"..." Peter didn't reply. 

"What happened to you?!" Remus exclaimed, jumping up from the bed. Ron shot Sirius a glare for the interuption, but the boy didn't notice. Sirius was grinning ear to ear, and speckled with red and yellow from head to foot. 

"Heh, seems our plan backfired a bit." Sirius said, grin not wavering. "But we still got most of their common room covered." 

"Do I even want to know?" Remus asked, smiling. At that moment James came bounding in, grinning as well. He was even worse off than Sirius. It looked like someone had dumped the yellow paint over his head. 

"It would of worked fine if Siri' hadn't of decided to 'fall over', dumping the paint all over me." James said in a cheery tone, dispite the paint dripping onto the floor. Sirius simply laughed. James punched him lightly in the arm, before turning back to Ron and Remus. "So, what's up with your two? Looks like someone died... Or maybe something else." 

Ron missed the pointed look that James had shot Sirius. But he did notice the lecherous grin that was rapidly appearing on Sirius' face. When Sirius' gaze landing on him, Ron jumped up and made an excuse to leave, fearing for his life. 

¤¤¤¤

"Ah, come on, Remus!" Sirius whined. Remus let out a low growl and Sirius slinked closer to him, where he sat reading on his bed. "Ohh, you know I love it when you growl at me." 

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Remus replied. 

"Please, Remy?" Sirius begged. 

"No!" Remus said, glaring. 

"Why not? He'll talk to you! I only want to know one little thing, and he said he knew us!" Sirius told him. Remus rolled his eyes. 

"I am not, I repeat, not going to ask Ron whether or not your in Witch Weekly's Hunkiest Wizards in the future!" Remus exclaimed. 


	6. six

_author notes_ okay, this chapter has a bit of remus/severus AND remus/sirius. i can't help myself, people. hehe. besides, remus needs some lovin'. 

**Just Some Time - Chapter Six**

"You could hurt yourself like that, you know." Remus commented, looking down at the red-head time traveler that was currently banging his head against the wall. "And you don't want Madame Pince hearing you make all that racket in her library." 

"I was hoping I could knock myself back into time." Ron mumbled, letting his head thunk onto the table. "What are you doing here?" 

"Ron," Remus snorted, "I practically live here." 

"Oh... right." Ron stared down at the table, head resting against his arms. Remus watched him a moment before sitting next to him. 

"Let me guess, you miss your friends?" Remus asked. 

"Yes." Ron replied. He looked up when he felt a hand resting on his shoulder. "There must be some way I could get home. I have a feeling if I'm here any longer I'm going to say something I shouldn't. And I can't do that, I can't change the future." 

"Look, Ron." Remus started. "Maybe you should just forget about it. No! I don't mean your friends, never that. I mean about what's going on there. Your obviously here for a reason, why not just sit back and enjoy the ride?" 

"I thought you wanted me to tell you guys what's going to happen." Ron commented. 

"Yeah, well... That was because I got the feeling it had something to do with us. Something bad. I don't like my friends getting hurt, Ron." Remus explained. Ron nodded in understanding. As Remus opened his mouth to speak again a loud cackling was heard from the hall outside the library. Ron and Remus shared a look, reconigsing the voice. Jumping up, they hurried past the scolding librarian. Upon opening the doors, they spotted Severus Snape laying on the ground glaring up at Sirius Black. 

"Padfoot." Remus said in warning. 

"Oh, come off it, Moony!" Sirius exclaimed, still laughing. "I didn't do anything to him." 

"Snape - I mean, Severus." Remus said softly, ignoring Sirius completely. Sirius stared, eyes getting wider as the werewolf knelt to help the Slytherin up. Severus jerked back, glaring, but slowly his face softened and he accepted Remus' hand. "Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine." He grounded out. He narrowed his eyes at Remus, then let them briefly dart to Sirius. "Good bye, Lupin." 

"Bye." Remus said softly, watching the pale boy leave, his robes billowing as usual. Remus turned back and immediately noticed the look on Sirius' face. "What?" 

"What? What?!" Sirius practically yelled. "What was that all about? You called him _Severus_ for crying outloud! Is there something I dont' know, Remus? Something you need to tell me?" 

"Sirius, calm down!" Remus exclaimed, staring with wide eyes. "What has gotten into you?" 

"Nothing." Sirius growled, turning away. In a flash, Remus was at his side, grabbing his arm. "It's nothing, Remus." 

"Bull shit." Remus replied. Sirius stared at him, not used to hearing that type of language from the golden eyed boy. "What is going on with you here lately?" 

"Don't worry about it, Remus." Sirius said softly. Remus watched, shocked, as Sirius pulled from his grasp and quickly made his way out of the corridor. Remus bit his lip, then slowly glanced at Ron. 

"Sorry you had to see that." Remus apologized. Ron could only stand there as Remus spun and left. As the werewolf left the hall, Ron finally let out a breath. He had the oddest feeling that something was going on here that Harry, he, and Hermione never knew about. The sound of scuffling caught his ear and Ron turned to see Peter leaning against the wall, watching him. 

"Don't worry." Peter said calmly in his squeeky voice. "They are always like that." 

"Who?" Ron asked for clarification. 

"Remus and Sirius." Peter replied. "All they do is dance around each other here lately." 

"What do you mean?" Ron asked. 

"Sirius loves him." Peter stated. 

"Huh?" 

"Oh, he hardly shows it." Peter gave a small smile. "Sirius, the playboy. But he really does love Remus." 

"And Remus?" Ron asked, barely able to comprehend that he was having this conversation with Peter Pettigrew. 

"That's the problem." Peter told him. "The wolf in Remus wants Sirius, but Remus can't stand the idea of his animal side claiming someone. Especially Sirius." Peter let out a frustrated sigh when Ron's brows furrowed. "Dont' you get it? Werewolves mate for life, Ron. Remus refuses to accept that someone wants him and the wolf. And then when Snape got into the picture, it just went down hill. The wolf still desires Sirius, but Remus refuses to let the wolf choose." 

"that's understandable, I suppose. How do you know all of this?" Ron asked, eyeing the pudgy boy. 

"I'm a rat, Ron." Peter smirked. "After a while people tend to forget that your there. You observe a lot." 

"What else do you know?" Ron found himself asking. 

"More than you could imagine." Was all Peter said before turning and sauntering down the hall. 

Ron watched the boy leave, a small frown on his face. Peter, he had come to find out, was rather cryptic. Though, oddly, he didn't really act this way around the rest of the Mauraders. It seemed to be a side of him he only showed certain people. Ron just vaguely wondered why Peter was allowing him to see that side. 

_end notes_ i've decided to make this a love triangle of sorts. muwahah... hell, probably even a love rectangle or octagon. i dont' know. i want to have Peter liking someone, but i dont' know who. hmmm.... *develops thoughtful look* 


	7. seven

_author notes_ ya'll, calm down. it will be remus and ron. it's just, well, i'm a rabid Remus/Sirius fan to a certain point (actually.. it's more Mooney and sirius... o.O;;). so, i had to put a bit of that in there. *giggle* ron will get a taste of remus, don't you worry one bit! 

**Just Some Time - Chapter Seven**

Ron stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked against the wind, his blue eyes staring out at the placid lake. Two weeks. He had been here two weeks and he was no closer to getting home than he was to learning to fly without a broom. The full moon was two days away. Remus was behaiving a lot differently than in the future. Ron suspected it had to do with the hormonal teenager thing. What was evident, though, was that Peter was right. The wolf in Remus obviously wanted Sirius. 

But Ron was getting the feeling it was only the wolf. Remus seemed to just veiw Sirius as a friend. Which, in Ron's eyes, this was the weirdest thing he ever came into contact with. Still, all this thinking was making Ron realize something - He thought about Remus way too much than nessecary. 

The thought struck him in such a way that he stopped his idle walking. It was true. He paid too much attention to the werewolf, when he wasn't trying to see signs of Peter's betrayl. Ron had finally decided instead of alerting everyone of what would happen, he would jsut be along for the ride and stop it. Seemed simple enough. Except Peter seemed to spend most of his time following James around or flirting with some Hufflepuff. Ron was sarting to give up on finding out why the rat would betray his friends. 

Though, knowing his luck, he had missed it all those times he spent staring at Remus through the bookshelves in the library. 

_Geeze, I really am obsessed..._ Ron realized. Shaking his head, he turned to move back to the castle. A dark spot caught his attention at the other end of the lake's bank. It was a boy standing, looking his way. Ron immediately reconigsed the brown, ankle length coat as Remus'. Biting his lip nervously, Ron slowly started his toward the werewolf. 

He knew that Remus could smell him, simply by the way the boy's stance changed. It stiffened a moment, then slowly calmed. By the time Ron was a foot away from him, Remus was carrying his usual serene smile. Ron felt himself blush as he smiled back. 

"What are you doing out here?" Remus asked. 

"Just walking, you?" Ron replied, toeing the snow covered ground. 

"Was craving nature." He said softly. Ron stared at the werewolf, who's amber eyes slowly slid along the lake's surface until they came to rest once again on Ron. The edges crinkled as Remus smiled. 

"That's... er... nice." Ron finished lamely. Biting his lip once again, he turned and looked out at the lake. A ripple sounded through the water as the giant squid stuck up a tentacle to test the frigid air. He took a quick glance at Remus and was shocked to see the boy staring at him. Catching Ron's eyes, Remus once again smiled. "Uh... Is there something you want to tell me?" 

"Why would I want to tell you something?" Remus asked slyly. 

"No offense, Remus, but your creeping me out." Ron told him honestly. Remus chuckled softly. 

"Sorry, I get this way during the full moon." Remus frowned slightly, but the expression passed quickly. 

"Really." Ron commented lamely. Remus chuckled again, before jerking his head for Ron to follow him. Curious, Ron walked behind the amber-eyed boy. Remus walked in a predatory way and Ron half expected him to pounce on some unexpecting bunny. It seemed they had finally reached their destination. Ron reconigsed it as the tree the Marauders had seemingly claimed as their own. He watched Remus sit down gracefully, before sitting next to him. 

"Peter told me that you and Sirius-" 

"There is nothing between us." Remus interupted. Ron looked over at him, fighting back the hopeful expression that wanted to spread to his face. Remus sighed and leaned against the tree trunk. "Peter tends to exaggerate. I won't deny that Sirius does... like me. And I suppose I do like him. But, it would never work. Not after what happened with Snape." 

"Are you sure?" Ron asked, looking away. "Maybe all you two need is time." 

"That's the funny thing aobut the future, you can't tell what's comming..." Remus gave him a half smile. "Unless your from there of course." 

"Even with me being from the future, I haven't a clue as to whether you and Sirius were more than friends." Ron revealed. "It wasn't something you two would of just up and talked about, in all truth." 

"I suppose not. Besides, why worry about it. It's not like we need to be in a rush to live our lives." Remus said calmly. Ron made sure not to look at him. He hated the idea of breaking it to Remus that they really had only a few years to live their lives, before things went topsy-turvy. Blinking, Ron realized Remus was still talking. "I think at the moment there is someone else I'd rather explore, anyway." 

"Huh?" Ron looked over at Remus to find him giving him a pointed look. Ron's eyes widened in slight confusion. 

"I don't see the problem with giving you a little time, while your here." Remus whispered. It suddenly dawned on Ron what he was saying, along with the fact that Remus was suddenly very close to him. Remus was carrying a look that Ron had honestly never seen before. It was primal and wolfish in every aspect, and yet he could still see the sensitive and sweet Remus down below, dictating the werewolf's every move. It confused him for a moment. 

Whether Ron woudl later concieve it as a fortunate thing or not, his confusion kept him from reacting quick enough. Remus' lips were upon his in a matter of seconds. Ron's first instinct was to jerk away. Remus seemed to have anticipated this, having reached up to firmly cup his face. Ron finally allowed his second instinct to come into control, and he kissed back. Remus' lips were soft, softer that Ron thought was possibly in this chilly air. The kiss was chaste. Neither Remus or Ron seemed to feel the need to complicate it with tongue or teeth. The mere brush and firm pressing of petal like lips against Ron's was enough for both. 

While the kiss felt like forever, it was only a matter of seconds. Remus gently released Ron's face and pulled back. Ron opened his eyes and met Remus' golden orbs. Their eyes locked and Remus licked is lips. A steady blush began to creep upon Ron's face. 

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Ron asked softly. "What if this changes something in the future?" 

"Then let it change." Remus replied just a softly. 


	8. eight

_author notes_ you guys are going to think i'm an idiot. but i can't help it! i MUST use my twisted humor! for the tacos are over running my life!!!! 

**Just Some Time ¤ Chapter Eight**

"Bloody hell, Sirius, what is your problem?" James practically roared as he slammed the dorm door behind him. The only other resident in the room, one Sirius Black, didn't turn around. The dark haired boy's back was stiff as a board and he was clenching his fists at his sides. James took a careful step forward. "Padfoot?" 

"You didn't see it, did you?" Sirius asked softly. 

"What?" James furrowed his brow in question. Sirius slowly turned around, a small frown on his usually smiling face. 

"When we were doing laps..." Sirius whispered. James strained to hear him. "I was looking over at the lake. I saw them together. Really together. As in close." 

"Who?" James asked. 

"Moony and Ron." Sirius replied. James blinked as the boy turned and walked over to his bed. After letting out a long sigh, Sirius fell back onto his bed. "I shouldn't feel this way." 

"Padfoot." James said sympathetically as he followed his friend to his bed. Sitting down next to Sirius, he looked down at his friend's frowning face. "What happened to you being all happy at the idea of Remus liking Ron?" 

"I don't know!" Sirius growled in frustration before rolling over. James looked at Sirius' back, fighting the small smile wanting to form on his face. 

"I can't believe it." James said, shaking his head. 

"What?" Sirius mumbled. 

"How long have you loved him?" James asked bluntly. Sirius rolled onto his back and looked up at his friend. "It's so freakin' obvious, mate!" 

"I don't want to talk about it, James." Sirius said through gritted teeth. 

"Sirius be honest with yourself." James insisted. "Really honest. You love Remus. I know you do, Peter knows you do, hell even Ron probably knows you do. But guess what? Your too much of a wimp to admit it." 

"I'm not a wimp." Sirius replied weakly. 

"Yeah, your not a wimp and I'm going to grow up to marry Lily and have forty children." Sirius merely looked up at James. Rolling his eyes, James continued. "The point is that you waited too bloody long! Remus wasn't going to stand around single forever, you know." 

"But-" 

"Don't tell me you actually listen to that crap Remus goes on about?" James interupted. "Just becasue he's a werewolf doesn't mean he'll be available for the rest of your lives! You just procrastinated, my friend." 

"Shut up, James." Sirius whined. James fought back a smirk. If Sirius only knew how fun he was to torment. 

"Padfoot, my friend, there is only one way out of this." James informed him. Sirius lifted his arm, which had been hiding his blushing face. James held a serious look and nodded at his friend. "Steal him back." 

It should be said that even James was a little frightened at the grin produced on Sirius Black's face. 

****

"I can't believe it." Peter mused. 

"I didn't think he was going to go this far!" James insisted. Peter shot his friend a glance before returning his gaze to the Quidditch Pitch below. Him, James, and Remus sat in the Gryffindor stands, watching the scene unfold before them. Remus hung his head in embarrasment. Groaning, James followed suit. "I didn't mean for him to do this!" 

"What did you say to him?" Peter asked in wonder, as a hex was dodged by a certain redhead below. 

"Just some incouragement..." James muttered. "And..." 

"And?" Remus repeated. Both boys looked at the bespeckled Gryffindor. 

"To steal you back..." James said so quietly the two were forced to lean closer. 

"What?" Remus glared at James and returned to the fight below. Peter merely shook his head and grimaced as Sirius howled in triumph, his Jelly Legs attack hitting Ron straight on. 

"Why did they choose a wizard's duel, again?" Peter asked. 

"Becuase Ron said no to the laughing contest and Sirius refused to take part in Wizard's Chess. That's just because he knows he'll lose against Ron." Remus informed him. 

"And why did Ron agree to battle him to begin with?" 

"Why so many questions?" Remus asked, but went on to answer without waiting for a reply. "Becuase he was bored. Bored! He was bloody bored! Can you believe the git? And he claimed that a good jolt might send him back to the future. What an idiot." 

"Sounds rather reasonable, actually..." Peter started, but shut his mouth upon seeing Remus' face. The three turned back to the fight below, where they found both boys lying on the ground in heaps. Rolling his eyes, James stood and made his way to the ground below, Peter and Remus following. 

"Are you two satisfied?" Remus asked, glaring particularly at Sirius, who rubbed his swollen arm. 

"You were right." Ron grumbled, standing with as limp. "Being hexecd and beat up wont send you through time." 

"Good to know you realize you should listen to me more." Remus narrowed his eyes, but Ron just shot him a grin. Remus decided to ignore the redhead and turned on his friend. "Padfoot, what is wrong with you? Tell me, was it worth it? Do you feel any more superior to Ron now that you've both beat the shit out of each other?" 

"Moony, such language!" Sirius gasped playfully, his eyes twinkling much like Dumbledore's usually does. 

"Argh!" Remus threw up his hands and stomped away. 

"Boy he's moody after the full moon." Peter commented. 

"You two are pathetic." James said. 

"It was his idea." Ron insisted, pointing at Sirius. "I wanted to play Wizard's Chess." 

"And how, Mister-I'm-From-The-Future, was that going to make Remus worry over me?" Sirius asked. 

"Oh, bloody hell." Was all Ron said. THey watched as Ron stood up and ran in the direction Remus had left in. 

"This has got to be the weirdest day i have ever encountered." James announced. 

"No, what about the time Snape hexed you with the estrogen hex and you sexually assaulted Dumbledore?" 

"Thank you, Peter, for that reminder." James mumbled, shaking his head in attempts to get rid of the memory. 


	9. nine

_author notes_ i started writing this chapter at 12.00 am on New Years Day. how cool is that? not very... but my new years resolution is to actually finish all of the stories i start. go me. how about you guys? (or do people not even read this crap? *sniff* i suddenly feel so abused) 

**Just Some Time * Chapter Nine**

"I refuse to believe it, Hermione!" Harry Potter screamed, flinging himself onto the burgundy couch of the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione Granger bit her lip and let out a suffering sigh. 

"Harry, if Dumbledore says-" 

"Dumbledore says! Dumbledore always bloody says something, Hermione, and he usually means the complete oppositte." Harry looked up at his friend. "I think this is when you do the friend thing and let me wallow in my own self-pity." 

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione exclaimed, throwing up her hands. "I know you miss Ron, I do too! But that is no reason to be so crude." Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione's glare shut him up. "I really think Dumbledore is right about this, Harry. I've looked and looked. Even in the Restricted Section! There is nothing on how to get him back. In order to even attempt to retrieve him we need at least a piece of the Time Turner. Which, as you know, we don't have." 

"But..." Hermione stared wide-eyed as Harry's lower lip quivered a second before he gathered control of himself. "I miss him, 'Mione." 

"I know, Harry." Hermione replied softly, walking over and sitting next to Harry on the couch. "I wish he was ho-" 

"What the fuck is that?" Harry squeeled, leaping from his seat until he was standing on the couch in a defensive stance. 

"Language!" Hermione snapped, before turning and looking at the apparation that was appearing in front of the fireplace. A boy their age had appeared, though you could see right through him. It wasn't like a ghost, for he didn't hold the silvery tint. It was more like a holograhm. The boy had long black hair and a frown on his face as he stared into the flames. 

"He looks familiar." Harry whispered, staring as the boy's mouth moved. No words could be heard, but the manifestation was definitely talking. The boy turned suddenly and glared in the direction of the boy's dorm. Then, the vision flickered and vanished. 

"That was weird." Hermione said softly. Her and Harry shared a look. "I think we need to talk to Dumbledore." 

**Marauder's Time**

"What do you want?" Sirius Black snapped, looking over at the stairs leading to the boy's dormitory. 

"You can stop being so snappy towards me, you know." Ron replied, walking past Sirius to sit on the couch. Sirius swung around to stare at the redhead. 

"Yes I do!" Sirius yelped. 

"No you don't!" Ron glared. 

"Will you two shut up!" Remus screamed from his corner of the room. Ron blinked in suprise, not even knowing the werewolf was over there. Aparrantly Sirius was devoid of this knowledge, too, since he stared at the boy in total shock. Remus stood from his chair and threw his four-inch thick Transfiguration Encyclopedia to the floor. "You two are pathetic! I do not want to deal with this anymore! Ron, come here!" 

"Don't go! Run for your life!" Sirius hissed as Ron stood and followed Remus out of the common room. 

_It's official,_ Ron thought to himself, _Sirius Black is by far the weirdest person I've ever encountered. One moment he's mad at me, the next being nice... almost playful.'_

"Ron." Remus repeated, interupting his thoughts. Ron looked up at Remus, catching his golden eyes and blushing lightly. It had been a week exactly since their first kiss. Sirius had made a pathetic attempt at pushing Ron to the side, but Remus was a lot more stubborn than he looked. ron wasn't sure whether the Animagi had given up his conquest, or was simply buying his time. Still, it was a little unnerving and not to mention confusing. 

"Uh, yeah?" Ron stammered. Ron felt like kicking himself. Over the past week he had been becomming more and more nervous around the werewolf. He stuttered, tripped, and even ran into a tree once. It was becomming annoying to say the least. 

"You don't like me anymore, do you?" Remus asked. Ron stared at him a moment. Yes, the boy was indeed serious. 

"Where did you get that idea?" 

"The way you've been acting! You've been responding more to conversations with Peter than with me here lately." Remus accused, a frown etching accross his normally smiling face. 

"I-I-I..." Ron gave up speech. It was being of no use to him at the moment. Though Ron was quite certain he never would be able to come up with something good to say anyway. 

"If you want to go back to just being friends, I understand." Remus said softly, looking away. "I was a little fresh with you in the beginning anyway. Boy did I pick a good time, eh? Right before the full moon? That was stupid." 

"No, it wasn't." Ron replied, finally finding his voice. "I just... I don't know how this whole relationship thing works. And with Sirius-" 

"That dumbass!" Remus hissed under his breath. 

"With Sirius being so weird," Ron continued, pretending he didn't hear Remus' outburst. "It's really hard to do much of anything with you. I mean, whereever we go he's there. Always breathing down your neck and trying to smell you." 

"He doesn't not!" Remus insisted. Ron chuckled. 

"Yes he does." 

"No way!" Remus turned away, but Ron grabbed his arm and pulled him back around. Using more force than was nessecary, Remus ended up extremely close to the redhead. Ron held his breath, finding his line of vision dropping down to Remus' lips. Remus' breathing became suddenly shallow. "Ron..." 

Their lips met a second later. Keeping the touch soft and gentle, it lasted for only a few seconds. Ron could feel Remus smile against his lips and he pulled back to look at the werewolf. The golden orbs of Remus' eyes seemed to glow in the dimm light. Ron suddenly felt a shiver go down his spine from that gaze. It made him realize how gentle and caring, and dangerous, Remus could be. 

"Let's get back to the common room." Ron whispered. Remus said nothing, just watching the thoughtful expression on Ron's face as they turned and left the deserted hall. 

***

_end notes_ woo! i finally got to do the little present time thingy i've been planning for like... ever! yipee! 


End file.
